Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-255436 (Patent Literature 1) discloses a technique in which a penetrating electrode structure insulated and isolated from a surrounding is provided by surrounding an electrode of MEMS (Micro Electrical Mechanical Systems) with a through trench. Further, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique for improving airtightness of the MEMS by filling the through trench with a first growth film and a second growth film.